


Payback

by j_crew_guy



Category: professional skateboarders RPS
Genre: M/M, Sk8erslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Tony pay Bob back for the use of his backyard ramp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Bob wakes up because of a WHAM and the accompanying “Aaaagggh!” He glances at the clock and realizes that session’s on. He rolls over and goes back to sleep.

He wakes up again a few hours later because of sounds inside the house. Sounds of skateboards being dropped down, with pads and helmets following soon after. Bob props himself up in bed on his elbows, because this should be interesting.

Tony and Bucky walk into Bob’s bedroom, Bucky following Tony. The two of them are dripping with sweat, and there are new cuts and bruises on both.

“Good session guys?”

Bucky starts to speak, but is silenced by a glare from Tony. Tony nods and says, “Yeah, thanks.”

Bob smiles and nods in return. “Any other reason you guys wanted to get me up?”

Tony grins lasciviously as he tugs at his drenched t-shirt. “Oh, I think you know why we’re here.”

Bob smirks. There were decided advantages to having a primo ramp in your own backyard. He watches as Tony and Bucky pull their clothes off. Bob’s learned to sleep naked, in case of situations like this.

Tony leads the way to the bed, Bucky after him. They climb in on either side of Bob, and at Tony’s signal, they begin to pay him back.


End file.
